


Extra UTDP scenes

by Genoscissors



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-25 19:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18170765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genoscissors/pseuds/Genoscissors
Summary: A couple of extra UTDP scenes about Chihiro.





	Extra UTDP scenes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FranzSan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FranzSan/gifts).



Chihiro: Alright, I’m going to tell someone! I failed yesterday, but today is a new day!

Mondo: Yeah, that’s the spirit bro!

Chihiro: Ah! Mondo, how long have you been standing there? 

Mondo: Just got here. Didn’t mean to interrupt your lil pep talk, but I wanted to encourage you.

Chihiro: Thanks... hey Mondo?

Mondo: What’s up?

Chihiro: Do you mind being with me when I tell people? I’ve been trying to build up the courage, but I don’t know if I’ll be able to do it alone.

Mondo: Chihiro, you are the bravest man I know. Of course I’ll stay with you. So who are you going to tell first.

Chihiro: I’m not really sure yet. I want to tell our entire class at once, so I’ll leave that until homeroom. But apart from that I’ll probably just tell whoever I see. 

Mondo: Awesome. Oh, there’s someone now, wanna give it a shot?

Kaede: Oh, hey! You’re here pretty early, the dining room's usually empty when I get here.

Chihiro: So you're a real morning person huh?

Kaede: If I get breakfast now, I can get a good two hours of practice in before first period. 

Mondo: Damn, that’s some dedication. 

Kaede: Thanks! They don’t call me piano freak for nothing. 

Chihiro: K-Kaede. There’s something I want to tell you. 

Kaede: I’m all ears!

Chihiro: The thing is... I... I’m...

Mondo: You can do this. 

Chihiro: I’m a boy. 

Kaede: Ok!

Chihiro: Wait, you’re just ok with it like that?

Kaede: Well, I have no reason to argue. You know you better than anyone, so if you say you’re a guy, you’re a guy! 

Chihiro: And you’re not surprised?

Kaede: Well it would be a little offensive if I was... thank you for telling me. I’m honoured you could trust me. 

Chihiro: No, thank you for being so supportive. Now I have the confidence to tell everyone else!

Mondo: Hey, someone else is coming in, you wanna go for round two?

Chihiro: Sound goo- ah. 

Upon seeing who just walked through the door, we all quickly turned away.

Kaede: Maybe not him. 

Chihiro: I agree.

Mondo: Understandable. How about we just go before he notices us?

Chihiro: Good idea. 

Kaede: Maybe we can talk more later, good luck with whoever else you tell!

Chihiro: Thank you Kaede...

I managed to tell everyone in my class today, and they took it really well! 

 

Tenko: ...

Maki: ...

Chihiro: ...

Tenko: So, you must be wondering why you’re here. 

Chihiro: A little, yes.

Tenko: Chihiro, you are a boy, correct?

Chihiro: I am.

Tenko: So, we are going to have a conversation. And I am going to be fine with it. 

You say that, but you’re shaking right now.

Chihiro: Ok. And why is Maki here?

Maki: ...

Tenko: Moral support mostly. And to be backup if you try anything.

Chihiro: What? I promise I’d never do anything that could hurt you!

Tenko: ... yeah, I know. It just makes me feel better to know I’ve got that option. 

Chihiro: That’s fine. So, what do you want to talk about?

Tenko: Uh...

Chihiro: Hmm...

Tenko: Is there anything you want to know about me? Ask me something.

Chihiro: There are a few things... why do you want to talk to me?

Tenko: I want to be able to talk to guys. Properly. Without hurting them, or getting mad at them. 

Chihiro: Alright. We can-

Tenko: It’s been hard ever since- ever since...

Chihiro: You don’t have to tell me if it upsets you.

Tenko: Yeah, that would be better... 

Chihiro: ...

Maki: ...

Chihiro: So uh... what’s your favourite movie? 

Tenko: Oh, the Handmaiden for sure! God it’s amazing, and the scene where they’re destroying the library? Iconic. 

Chihiro: I’ve never seen it. Is it the lesbian one?

Tenko: Hell Yeah it’s the lesbian one! I could talk about it for ages... but you’d probably get bored.

Chihiro: Please go ahead, it’s nice to see people talking about something they’re passionate about. 

Maki: Please do, it’s a good film.

Tenko: Woohoo! 

I listened to her talking about the movie. It was really interesting! I’m glad she was able to do this, it must have taken a lot of courage.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Franz!


End file.
